Choices
by bloodyfilth
Summary: The fate of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger was held together inside a... broom cupboard? They struggled to find their way out of the charmed broom cupboard but as time went by they found their way closer and closer to each other. (Crappy summary omg.) D:
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hi readers! This is my first story so please tell me what you think. Tell me if it's boring and if I shouldn't continue it anymoore. :) thank you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a fine spring evening and the Gryffindor Common Room was already in full swing. Ron was being praised by almost everyone in the room and he felt heavenly. They have won Quidditch by 150 points and everyone saw how great Ron has done his job. Harry and Hermione were also very much delighted by this and were now cheering with the crowd as Ron stood on top of the table to accept their compliments.

"WEASLEY IS OUR KING!" everyone was shouting continually.

Hermione was smiling widely. She really just felt so proud and… happy. Happy for him. She knew how important this game is for him. She remembered Ron telling her that Quidditch is Life. Well, at least, for him. He took every game as his last and now he's having his prize. She could see how happy he was so she was being happy for him too. Her smile reached her ears and her eyes twinkled with it. Not until it happened though. Lavender came rushing up to Ron and attacked him with kisses. She thought Ron was going to push her away but he didn't. Hermione watched as he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the favour.

That's it. She thought. Her smile was wiped away from her face the second she saw them and she walked straight out of the room, tears already rolling down her cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy was in the Astronomy Tower, holding a silver flask on his right hand and kicking the used bottles off the floor and down the tower. He's been drinking for nearly 2 hours and his vision was really starting to blur. He walked towards the railings and gazed across the towers.

He's in a great deal of stress ever since his parents have insisted him to get the mark. And everything came crumbling down for Draco. The Dark Lord has given him the task he's been dreading to have. And that was to kill Albus Dumbledore and let Death Eaters enter the castle. It doesn't end there of course. Draco's life and his parents' are at risk. The only choice he got is to succeed or be gone for good.

Everything is a failure so far. He's been trying to mend the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement but to no avail. He has also tried to poison the Head Master but he has also failed, miserably. Instead, it hit Katie Bell the first time and Ron Weasley on his second try. Now he's left with nothing. He and his parents will die and it's all because of him.

Draco pushed himself off the railings and headed his way down. He was too drunk to know where he's going. Much to his dismay, he seemed to be lost and the castle, he was sure, was spinning. Or was it his vision? It's very hard to tell. He really didn't know. He was walking (or rather swaying) along the dark and deserted hallway when he heard it. A muffled cry. His feet stopped its tracks and tried to listen where the cry is coming from. Shouldn't he be ignoring it? He thought but his better instincts pulled him towards the sound. There, he saw a girl. Sure it was a girl._ It_ has a long bushy hair. Or maybe it's something else. An unknown creature perhaps? It was too dark for him to identify what exactly was there, so he came closer. He walked ahead and knelt in front of _it_. Yes, now he's certain, a girl. A human too. The girl was sitting on the floor at the end of the hallway with her back against the wall. She has her head buried in between her knees which effectively covered her face.

Now that he knew she's human, shouldn't he be leaving by now? Yes. He should be. He has his own bearings. He doesn't have to carry theirs too. He stood up when the person in front of him lifted her face to see who the intruder was. And then he saw her. It was Granger. Hermione, the insufferable know-it-all. Of course it was Hermione! With the bushy brown hair and all. How can he be so ignorant. He should have known better.

"Granger" He managed to croak out.

"What are you doing here?" she asked viciously while wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"What are you doing here?" He asked mockingly, crossing his arms but made no move to leave.

"Not now, Malfoy. I just really need some privacy. If you have some decency left, you'll leave me alone."

He didn't. Instead, he sat beside her and stared at her with unfocused eyes. She yelped. "Have you gone deaf? I said leave!"

"If you wanted privacy… you shou' have cried… in you room." He was struggling to talk straight. Must be the alcohol. Who was he kidding? Of course it was the alcohol! Now he sounded stupid. He groaned loudly.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to be up this late. And besides, they're having a party in the Common Room so I guess I won't be granted privacy in there." She said, narrowing her eyes. "Hey wait- are you drunk?"

"No."

"Well, your breath certainly speaks for itself."

"Jus' had a few. No big deal." He said, closing his eyes and resting back his head on the wall.

Were they being civil? She thought. And by civil, she meant throwing no insults and actually having a normal conversation. Alcohol really is something, isn't it? "No big deal? You know I'm a prefect. I could deduct points or worse, give you a month detention." She said, sniffing.

"Granger GrangerGranger. Still the ever-so-loyal, aren't you? But you wouldn't do that. I know you won't." he said.

"Fine. I'm too tired to fight with you anyway. Here, take this." She reached for a vial inside her pocket.

"What's that?"

"It's a potion. You know, to sober up."

"You bring that around with you?"

"Do you want it or not?"

He took the vial and drank all its content. It burned down his throat and everything became very much clearer. There was a long pause before he asked "Why were you crying?"

"And why would I tell you?"

"You don't have to, really. Like I care." He waved her off and sat straight.

"Back with the slimy git, I see. I shouldn't have given you the potion. You were more of a normal human being when you're drunk." She sighed tiredly.

"Are you telling me you actually_ like _it when _I'm _drunk? Now, I should be careful not to be drunk when you're within my sight. Don't wanna be molested by the likes of you." This got her all red in the face and it didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

"That's not what I meant you thick-headed-git!" she said, smacking his shoulder.

Draco took a hold of her wrists and was now openly laughing. He was actually laughing? _The nerve! _

"Stop laughing! Why are you laughing?" she shouted, and trying to pull her wrists out of his grasps but to no avail.

This only made him laugh more. She was still fighting for dominance when they heard it. Draco felt her stiffen. It was footsteps.

"We can't be seen wondering off this late." Hermione whispered, with her panic-filled-voice. "We've got to hide."

He didn't have to be told twice. Draco pulled Hermione with him and found a broom cupboard. He pulled it open and pushed Hermione forward, with him following suit. The door closed with a small click. They stood there waiting for the sound of the footsteps to be gone.

Draco was facing the door temporarily unaware of his company. "Do you think they're gone?" Hermione whispered from behind him. He turned to face her and that was when he realized it's too dark to actually see a thing.

"I'm not sure." He whispered back. "Where are you?" He reached for his wand but it wasn't there. Draco tried to bend down to see if it somehow fell to the ground but was unsuccessful when his head bumped something hard. He growled and heard Hermione hiss.

"Malfoy! Don't move too much!" she whispered rather loudly.

"You can't blame me! It's too dark in here for us to see!" He shouted, seeming to have lost his control. "I think they're gone. I can't breathe, we have to get out of here." He said, turning to look for the door knob.

Hermione waited patiently.

"Will that take forever, Malfoy?" she asked after waiting for a couple of minutes.

"The door knob is gone."

Hermione reached out and managed to grab Malfoy's shoulder. "Here. Let me." she said pulling him out of the way but he shrugged her hand off.

"I seemed to have lost my wand. I need yours."

"Move over!" she shouted and he grudgingly obeyed. She reached to get her wand from her pocket but it wasn't there. "Oh no."

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"This can't be happening! I was so sure I had it before I left the common room!"

"Who's the thick-headed-git now?"

"You don't have yours too!"

He sighed. "We're both wandless, the door seems to be charmed and this cupboard is too small for the two of us! Such a lovely day, don't you think?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you for those two reviews and the 3 follows! :D haha you inspired me to make the next chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione made an effort to start a small conversation with Draco like 'Do you think we'll be in here 'til morning?' and 'I must say, being a head girl has its privileges when it comes to wandering off at night and getting caught, unlike you...' and a few more but Draco seemed to be uninterested to talk so she just bailed her attention full on her surroundings.

There's a small window a few inches above their head just across the room- which wasn't too far away- but no light was coming in. Hermione tried to find the opening but it didn't have any. She chanced a look outside to see that the sky was very dark, you would think the window was covered with black cloth. What gave it away were the few stars that blinked up the dark sky. Hermione gave up trying. She sat down on the floor next to the almost unnoticed window and closed her eyes. And Draco. Well he is getting more anxious by the minute. He was now pacing the small room near the door.

_Oh no._ He thought. _This is very unfortunate._ He started fiddling with his hands and clothes. They've been in there for like 3 hours.

_I've got things to do! _His heart rate started to quicken. _Get a grip Draco! You're acting like a 5-year-old locked in a closet!_

He stopped pacing and tried to even his breathing. _But if this lasts more than 3 days- No! It can't! This is just some sick joke by some sick bastard. I'll get out of here in no time. _He wiped the sweat that rolled down his forehead with the back of his hand.

_But what if it did? What if I get stuck here for more than a few days? _He groaned loudly and started pacing again. Just the thought of failing his task is unbearable. He doesn't have all the time in the world for goodness sake!

Draco suddenly started to feel closed in by the small room, claustrophobic, upset by the fact that he couldn't see anything. His breathing came out faster and heavier. That got Hermione's attention.

"Is that _really_ necessary?" She sighed heavily.

"Bugger off, Granger." He was able to croak out but his voice broke with weakness.

Hermione drew her eyebrows together. He sounded pained. She stood up and went closer to Malfoy. "Malfoy, are you alright?" The sound of his frantic footsteps echoed loudly. "Malfoy- stop that!" She stepped a bit closer, trying to sense where he was and when she got a hold of his arm she held it tightly. "What is-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He shoved her with more force than necessary. Hermione stumbled backward too quickly and hit her head hard against the wall. She collapsed to the floor as she felt pressure building up at the back of her head.

Draco stood there unmoving. He felt light-headed. He didn't know what happened. "Granger?" He stepped forward slowly, afraid that he might step on her. "Granger,"

He knelt and reached for her. It really is hard to be blind. Finally he found her head but shock shook him when he felt something wet building up behind her. He lifted her up carefully, and let her head lay on his lap. Hermione groaned in anguish.

"M-Malfoy, it hurts."

"Shh. I'm sorry. I d-din't mean to. Just stay awake, alright?" He fumbled for his robe and ripped a cloth to cover up the wound. "Crap." He didn't know first aid, especially when wands don't come in handy. The blood was starting to get all over his clothes. He placed the thorn cloth at the wound and pressed lightly.

"No- don't. It hurts so-" She cried out.

"It'll stop the bleeding." At least he was sure of that. He heard it from someone. He just wasn't sure when or who he heard it from.

"I'm sleepy." Hermione whispered.

"No. Don't sleep." If he let her sleep, he's afraid she wouldn't wake up anymore. If ever they find them in there, they'll hold him responsible for her death since it's only the two of them. He has to keep her talking. "Granger...umm...tell me why you were crying."

Hermione sighed and buried her head against his stomach. "Now?"

Color drained from his face as he felt her breathing through his thin clothing. Well, that's awkward. He shifted so her face wouldn't be too close. "Yes. Tell me," he cleared his throat "now."

"I'm tired." she said. Her eyes was starting to shut close.

"Granger, you have to keep talking." Draco took her face in his hands and shook it lightly.

Hermione brought her hands up to touch his hands and pull them away but she was much weaker. "Malfoy, just let me sleep." The pain was too pronounced but her consciousness was slipping away slowly.

"You're so stubborn. You see, I'm trying to save your life. The least you can do is listen and cooperate." He shook her head lightly again.

"...You started...it," she mumbled.

She was slipping away quickly. He has to do something...now. And he did what he first thought would work. He kissed her.

Hermione's senses came alive. At first he kept it gentle. He kissed her while she stayed frozen in his grasp. She didn't know how it happened but the next thing she knew she was responding eagerly. That shocked them both but Draco, feeling encouraged, pressed harder and licked between the small parting of her lips and sweeping his tongue across hers. Draco pulled her closer this time. He seemed to have forgotten the whole purpose of it.

He tugged her closer and sucked on her bottom lip. Hermione let out a sigh and interlaced her fingers behind Draco's neck. The taste of strawberries and mint were everywhere in his mouth, it was nearly addicting. It was getting out of hand. Hermione knew where this would lead them and was the one who broke the kiss. They remained close, labored breaths dancing across their skin.

"Well, you seem to be fine now. Go to sleep." Draco stated breathlessly. He slowly untangled himself away from Hermione and stood up. Draco sat on the floor next to the door and buried his face in his arms while Granger sat there feeling abused, weak and embarrassed from her reaction. Her cheeks were burning and her head was wringing badly but it doesn't seem to be bleeding anymore.

Finally she snapped out of her trance and moved to lean against the wall next to the window and tried to find sleep.

They were both unsuccessful for the next hour.


End file.
